


The Horned Spy

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: 9:44 Dragon. The Inquisition has been disbanded. Or has it? Underground, thing are brewing, and former Inquisitor Adaar and Lace Harding team up to uncover the traitor in their midst.





	The Horned Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbepsian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbepsian/gifts).



> I wanted to make this look like a detective/spy novel cover. I hope you like it!


End file.
